


Such a Lazy Love

by Love_someone_special



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Harry Comes Out, Louis comes out previous to the story, Louis works in a bar but we don't really see much of that, M/M, Pansexual Harry Styles, So yeah, but the memory features so, pretty much this whole thing is sleepy louis and harry trying to cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_someone_special/pseuds/Love_someone_special
Summary: And then they would get in the car, and Louis would tell him about his day in a tone so gentle, so tired that Harry could feel the nights weight on them, like it was just the two of them driving in that car for the better part of forever. Eventually Louis would slip into sleep, and Harry would wake him when they got back on campus, and he’d help him up every staircase. It was simple and easy and it worked. Only it didn’t work well enough.Or the one where Louis has to work the bar’s late night shift, and Harry is always happy to bring him home. They’re not in love though. Or at least, they don’t think they are.





	Such a Lazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii,
> 
> This is my second fic I'm posting, so rules of please be nice to me still apply. To be honest, this whole thing is a tonne of fluff and self-indulgence. Do I have any other writing style? Is really the question we should be asking here.  
> The answer is probably not.  
> Write what you want to read, yes? okay, good. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the people who have motivated me, proof read, supported and talked the plot through with me. You know who you are and I love you. 
> 
> I am still yet to acquire ownership of the boys, I know, I know, I'm bummed about it too, but in light of this fact, I own nothing to do with One Direction except having purchased several of their albums. So yes, this is classified as fiction.
> 
> Andddd that's all from me, I hope you all enjoy!  
> xxxx 
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, click here, or you can find the masterpost on tumblr here.
> 
> Prompt: 62. The ambition to get everything just a little bit cheaper. Preferably free.

Louis slammed through the front door of their dorm, and Harry just about jumped a foot in the air. Looking up from his spot on the couch, Harry caught sight of Louis’ face. It was stormy and dark, and Harry’s stomach curled a little. His hair was plastered to his face, fringe so long it was curling along his cheekbone.

“Lou? Y’alright?” Harry asked carefully, his tone cautious. Louis barely glanced at him, dropping his soggy bag and coat in a pile on the floor, right in the middle of the room.

“Don’t. Not a talking day.” Was all Louis said, voice strained and short before he disappeared into Harry’s room. Harry watched as the door to his own room shut. Perplexed, he cautiously folded the corner of his novel and placed it on the couch, standing to walk over to where Louis had dropped his pile of stuff. He slowly picked it all up, hanging up the water-slicked coat and placing Louis’ bag by the couch.

He considered going in to speak to Louis, try to soothe him or figure out what was wrong. But sometimes his best friend hid in Harry’s room when everything in his life was a little much, so Harry thought he might leave him be until Louis was ready to talk. He so wanted to go in there and comfort him, the image of a sad Louis tucked into Harry’s bed, face hidden beneath the blankets makes Harry sad, too. But he knew he should allow Louis to have the situation play out the way he wants, so he sat back down, picked the novel up again, and continued to read, content to wait for Louis to come back to him. 

 

It was three hours later, the sun having just set outside their living room window, when Louis emerged from Harry’s room. He had the look of a guilty child splashed across his face, and his hands were twisting around each other. Harry looked up from where he was curled up against the heater, trying to warm up even a little. 

The college dorms were spacious enough, but the construction was shoddy, and all too often the thin walls and wooden floorboards did nothing to keep the winter chill out of the rooms. Almost all the uni students took to wearing double socks in their dorms, hoodies and sweatpants the regular outfits of choice. 

Louis was in such an outfit now, a soft grey sweater that had definitely come from Harry’s wardrobe drooping over the waistband of his navy sweats, his feet tucked into Harry’s uggs, which were ludicrously big on him. He looked soft and sleepy, his fringe sweeping in a gentle fall over his forehead. 

“H, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be an absolute twat. I know being short with you isn’t nice. I was just, I’ve had a shitty day. And I didn’t really want to talk about it… I know that’s not fair on you.” Louis’ voice was small, his eyes shifting from making eye contact with Harry to looking at the floorboards sporadically. “So yeah, sorry for being a dick.” 

Harry let a soft smile rest on his lips as he opened his arms out from his spot on the floor, an instinctive gesture for Louis to join him, offering a cuddle. Louis, looking more than a little relieved, accepted the invitation and took the few steps over to Harry, sinking down next to him, and Harry tucked him gently into his side. 

“It’s alright. We all have bad days. You don’t always have to be in the mood to talk to people all the time, you know, Lou.” Harry murmured, and he knew it was easier for Louis to have this conversation without making eye contact, so he simply rested his cheek on the top of Louis’ head, both of them revelling in the warmth the small heater was letting out. Louis reached up, absent-mindedly tugging on one of Harry’s hoodie strings. “But, if you are ready to talk, or want to talk sometime later, you know I’m always happy to listen.”

“I know, it’s just… it’s so fucking shit. The whole thing’s unfair.” Louis said vaguely as his hands nimbly tied Harry’s two hoodie strings together in a bow. Harry couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips at the little bow. He paused for a minute, wondering whether to pursue this issue. He knew Louis, and he knew Louis would often clam up when he was pushed to share. But he also knew Louis bottled up more than he could handle far too often. So Harry pushed on.

“What are you talking about, love?” Harry asked, his voice gentle. He felt Louis tense slightly, and Harry wondered for a split second if he’d made a mistake asking. He was soon relieved of that worry when Louis tucked his head into the curve of Harry’s neck and began to murmur his problems aloud, giving voice to the little thoughts that Harry was sure had been worrying at his mind for the whole afternoon. 

“I got an email about tuition Hazza. And I just, I know mum can’t afford it. And I’m pressed as it is. I can hardly afford rent month to month, let alone this year’s tuition. So I went down to the office to see if there’s anything I can do, financial aid, something. And they pretty much just said no. I keep thinking of what I can do to get the money together. I can’t ask mum, can’t even bring myself to ask her for any money to go towards it. She’s just had the twins and it’s just,” Louis paused and drew a deep breath. “Never going to be a good time.” 

Harry stayed quiet for Louis’ talk, bringing up the arm that was wrapped around Louis’ shoulders to nudge at Louis’ hair, scratching softly. It was an instinctive movement, the same way Harry had comforted Louis every time Louis had needed it over their years of friendship.

“I’m going to have to pick up more shifts at the bar, I know it. I’ll have to pick up as many nighttime shifts as I possibly can, on top of the afternoon ones I’m already doing. I texted my boss and he said I can start the night shifts tomorrow if I’m ready. But I just don’t know how I’m going to get home at night after the shifts. I can’t afford to drive to work, and the tube that time of night… I just don’t feel safe catching it. I know I should feel safe, after all, I’m a twenty-three-year-old man, for chrissake, I barely have anything to fear. It’s just so creepy though. And I can’t bring myself to do it. But I guess I have no choice.” Louis voiced his thoughts in the same mess that they had been in his mind and Harry sat, quietly, his brain racing as he tried to figure out the answer, the solution that Louis had simply overlooked. He couldn’t think of a single one. Louis seemed sated at least, having voiced his worries, and he let out a soft breath of air against Harry’s neck. 

“You’re allowed to feel unsafe Louis. And you’re allowed to avoid situations that make you feel unsafe.” Harry said, his voice gentle but firm. Louis seemed to sag a little, almost relieved, but not quite. 

“I know.” His voice was tiny as he said it, and Harry tried to think of the last time Louis had sounded so helpless, so small. He’d had that voice years ago when his stepdad had left. And before that… 

Louis had been sixteen when he’d told Harry. It was when Louis still had glow in the dark stars on the roof of his bedroom, something he constantly claimed to have outgrown but never took down, and posters of footy players on three of the four walls. They had been curled up in bed one night, Harry sleeping over as Harry so often did. He had reached out to pull Louis closer, cuddling up to him like they always had. But Louis had grasped Harry’s wrist, held it away from himself. Harry could still feel the warmth of Louis' small hand. He could remember the way the moon spilling through the window had seemed like it was turning Louis’ eyes so big and so blue. Harry could remember seeing fear in them, and mistaking it for anger. Before Louis could say anything, Harry had been tugging his hand back, assuming Louis didn’t want Harry to cuddle up to him, assuming they’d finally got to a point where Louis had decided he’d outgrown Harry’s tactile displays of friendship. Before Harry had been able to say something, apologise and tell Louis he wouldn’t do it again, Louis was speaking, urgent little no’s in the silence of his small room. 

“Harry, it’s not you.” He’d whispered, so soft Harry could barely hear him, despite his face being inches away. Louis’ eyes had that wide look again. The urgency with which he had his hand clasped around Harry’s wrist had not faded, and Harry had stared back at Louis, waiting for something. He didn’t know what he was waiting for until Louis said it, so softly that the sentence was half air, floating away from Harry before he could possibly grasp it.

“What?” Harry had murmured back, trying so hard not to break the quiet surrounding them. 

“I’m gay.” Louis had repeated, this time a little louder, a little surer. “So, if you don’t want to cuddle, or share the same bed, or sleepover anymore, I understand, you don’t have to. You don’t even have to stay friends with me. Just… please don’t hate me.” Louis’ voice had broken on the last syllable, and right there was when Harry’s heart had shattered in his chest. 

Tenderly, slowly, so Louis could see it coming, he unwrapped Louis’ hand from his wrist. Louis’ mouth soured, and Harry could see that for a second, Louis had thought he was removing his hand so he could leave, get up and go and leave Louis sitting there, alone and scared and so so small. Harry had ignored Louis’ expression, tried to not think too deeply about the fact that Louis thought Harry would even be capable of doing that to him. Instead, Harry had slowly extended his arms, wrapped them around Louis in the dark, tucked his face into Louis’ neck.

“Whoever you are, Lou, it’s okay. I love you no matter what.” Harry had responded, struggling to find the words that would ease Louis, calm him, make him feel like Harry was less of a flight risk. 

Somewhere, deep inside Harry, a part of him had wanted to pull Louis closer and whisper “Me too, I think. Not gay, but something, something different.” He hadn’t said it though, had tamped it down, focused back on Louis.

“Thank you” Louis had whispered into Harry’s hair. And that had been when he’d heard that same voice, that same mix of relief and despair, a combination that should not have been possible to vocalise. But Louis had done it, and he was doing it again right now. 

 

Harry tightened his grip on present-day Louis, brushing the memory of that night away for now. 

“We’ll figure it out, Lou. Promise.” Was all Harry could think to say to him. He so badly wanted to be able to fix this for him, come up with literally any answer that would take that tone out of Louis’ voice. He wanted to take that tone and put it up in a cupboard that was too high for Louis’ tiny self to reach. He didn’t want to hear Louis sound like that ever again.

 

 

They kind of just sat there for the rest of the evening, the apartment growing into shadows and darkness around them, the only light that was present was spilling under their front door from the hallway. The heat emanating out towards the two of them was doing its trick, and soon Harry felt Louis go lax against his side, his head immediately becoming so much heavier on Harry’s shoulder, but he was too sleepy and warm to care, his own head soon dropping heavily on top of Louis’, both drifting into sleep. 

 

 

It was past midnight when Harry felt Louis shift beside him, and he blinked his eyes open slowly, lifting his head from where it had been resting against Louis’. The whites of Louis’ eyes stood out to him when Louis raised his head, and Harry’s lips quirked at their situation, his neck twinging slightly. 

“Hi” Louis whispered, his tone conspiratorial. In that instant, he could see the stressed Louis of a few hours ago had been replaced by the other Louis. The Louis most people knew, who smiled all the time and cracked jokes and was always laughing. 

“Hello there” Harry murmured back, his voice coming out rough with sleep. 

“You should probably get into an actual bed Harold. It’s not good for your old man back to sleep like this, and you know it.” Louis responded, gently prodding Harry’s side playfully. “Go on, up you get.”  
Harry nodded slowly, still processing. Gradually, Louis got to his own feet, and then leant down, holding both hands out for Harry to help him up. Harry took the opportunity; and stood up a little too quickly, stumbling slightly on his own feet. Louis giggled softly, steadying Harry with his hands. “Fucking baby giraffe you are.” He murmured, voice fond. 

Harry just “hmphed” in response. In the dark of the room, he could just make out the soft smile that graced Louis’ face as he softly ran his hand over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Night Hazza.” He murmured gently, letting his hand drop as he turned to head to his own room. 

“Night Lou.” Harry responded. He watched him go and then made his way to his room, sinking into bed with a soft sigh. Yeah, his back was going to hurt a hell of a lot come tomorrow. But seeing Louis sleep soft and content was definitely completely and entirely worth it. 

 

Harry was in the middle of a lecture about the impacts of foreign literature on modern day English cannon literature when he came to the conclusion of how he was going to help Louis. It wouldn’t fix Louis’ problem, but it would help. And if that’s all Harry could do, you could bet he was going to do it. He was almost too excited to tell Louis to stay in the lecture for it's remaining time. But he stuck it out, his notes severely lacking depth when he left the lecture hall as soon as it was done. He zipped through the hallways, knowing where he would find Louis. It was eleven in the morning, and Louis would have been finished his first class of the day a half hour ago, which meant he would be in the library, studying until his next class at twelve. 

He made a quick detour to pick Louis and himself up a coffee from the on-campus café, rattling off both their orders as he’s done a million times. The girl behind the counter gave him that same smile she’s been giving him for weeks, and Harry returned it, picking the coffees up off her, and telling her to have a nice day. 

 

He found Louis exactly where he knew he would find him, his hair hidden under a beanie, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he read over a textbook page, highlighter in hand. His lips mouthed the words as he read them. 

“Lou! Got you a coffee. How was your class?” Harry greeted over Louis’ shoulder. It was a testament to the amount of times Harry had popped up out of nowhere in this very library that Louis barely even blinked, simply held out his hands in a grabby demand for the coffee. Harry gave it over with little hesitation. 

“You. Are my favourite person. You always know when I need caffeine.” Louis declared, ignoring Harry’s inquiry about his uni class. “Are you here to stay for a bit, or am I only being graced with your presence for a few minutes?” He let his glasses slide further off the bridge of his nose, eventually reaching up to pull them off completely and discard them on the library study desk. Harry hummed, indecisive. 

“I can stick around for a little bit. Gotta meet Niall before my next class. Claims he didn’t understand any of the homework and needs help with it, which means he is yet to have even attempted to do the work.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Niall had been part of their friendship group since Harry’s uni first year. He’d picked him up when Niall had accidentally joined Harry’s book club, assuming it would be an easy and simple way to meet girls. Niall had been sorely disappointed when he’d come to the first meeting and realised the only two girls in the club were both in long-term relationships. Still, Harry had taken pity on him and offered to let him out of the book club, as Niall was so clearly suffering. And that had been that, they had been fast friends ever since. Once Niall had met Louis and the rest of the group, it had been confirmed in Harry’s eyes that Niall was a keeper. 

“Ah yes, the oldest Niall trick in the book. Careful he doesn’t just steal your entire essay when you’re not looking.” Louis instructed Harry, a rueful smile on his lips. 

“I’ll do my best, but he’s a sneaky bastard.” Harry returned, settling himself down in the chair next to Louis and taking a sip from his own coffee. It was a little too sweet for his liking, but it always was. He had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy, the barista, consistently put an extra sugar in his. 

He leaned back in the chair, content to watch Louis as he studied, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone sporadically. He’d been there for almost twenty minutes when he jolted, remembering what he had been so eager to speak to Louis about beforehand. Louis caught the jolting movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately turned his body on his chair to face Harry. 

“Yes Harold?” He said, face open and patient as he looked at him. Harry smiled, pausing to figure out how best to phrase his thoughts. 

“I was erm, thinking-“ 

“Dangerous past time, that.” Louis cut him off playfully, reaching out a hand to tug gently at one of Harry’s curls. Harry batted his hand away, good-naturedly of course. He never did mind Louis touching his hair, but he was trying to get a sentence out here, damn it. 

“I was _thinking_ ,” Harry tried again “Bout the whole night shift thing for you. And I had a thought that I could, well I’m never like, doing anything, so I was thinking that, if you wanted me to, or were alright with it, or like-“ 

“Harry. Spit it out, love.” Louis cut in a second time, gentle but firm. It effectively cut off Harry’s rapidly spiralling ramble, so for that Harry was grateful. 

“Right. Yeah. I was thinking I could pick you up from your shifts at night. So you don’t have to catch the tube.” He bit his lip gently as he finished the sentence. He knew full well Louis would refuse him, thank him for his offer yet tell him he couldn’t accept, couldn’t have Harry going out of his way for him like that. So Harry beat him to it. “I would be happy to do it, I don’t have any classes earlier than ten each morning, so I wouldn’t lose any sleep that I couldn’t catch up on, and it would make me feel better, knowing you’re safe, and I really wouldn’t mind because I like driving at night, it’s relaxing and this way you can do the shifts, and plus you’ll save money on transport too, because you know Mum pays for my fuel anyways, so it’s not even an expense to me and Mum won’t mind a bit, she tells me I drive the car too little anyway, says I’m letting it sit and rust, so she’ll be happy if I’m driving it regularly, and you would be able to sleep on the trip home, so you wouldn’t be as tired from the late shifts and-“

“Harry. Haz. Hazza.” Louis cut him off for the third time and goddamn this boy was rude, couldn’t ever let Harry finish a thought, could he? Despite that, Harry stopped talking, clamped his mouth shut and stared at Louis with big eyes, hoping his pleading expression and unwavering eye contact would convince Louis just to agree to let Harry do this for him. “Okay.” Louis said, and his voice was soft even for the library. 

“Really?” Harry asked, his tone conveying just how much hope was bubbling up inside of him. It was so rare for Louis to accept help, and Harry loved every single time he was ever allowed to help Louis. He just wanted to make his life easier for him, always. 

“Yes, really. I’m saying okay, I’d love it if you would pick me up from my night shifts. I’m saying yes, so you can wipe that damn puppy look off your face.” Louis was tapping his highlighter on the desk as he spoke, and he looked slightly uncertain, but at the same time secure in his decision. Harry wanted to hug him. 

“Oh thank god. Okay. Good. Great. I have to, erm… run. Because Niall. But I’ll see you tonight? You’ll text me what time to pick you up?” Harry asked, tucking his phone into his back pocket as he stood. He had to stop this spitfire way of talking, his sentences practically too stilted to keep up with. But Louis was just smiling at him warmly, and Harry felt something in his chest ease. Louis had said yes, he was going to be able to help Louis. He wasn’t helping much, but it was as much as he could think of right now. 

“Will do, H. Thank you, for offering, and for thinking about it. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Now go help Niall pass his classes. He’s going to need all the help he can get.” Louis told him, voice serious. Harry let out a light laugh at Louis and picked up both their empty coffee cups to dispose of, waving over his shoulder at Louis as he left the library. 

 

 

_H, thinking I should be knocked off by 12.30, is that ok still? If not I can catch the tube. X_

Harry’s phone lit up with the text at six pm as he was sitting in the dining hall with Niall, Liam and Perrie. Louis had already been at work since two that afternoon, and Harry could only imagine how exhausted Louis was going to be by the end of the day. Let alone the fact Louis was going to have to keep it up for the next month or so, at the _least_. Harry opened up his clock app and flicked on an alarm for twelve that night, then proceeded to reply to Louis’ message. 

_No worries, I’ll be there. X_

“Oi, Hazza. No phones at the table.” Perrie admonished, nudging him teasingly. “Unless it’s a text from a fit girl, in which case, we’ll allow it.” Harry immediately shook his head, locking his phone and tucking it away. 

“How about an exception if it’s Louis?” He asked, smiling at Perrie. He knew his dimple was out and it usually worked on her. Perrie pretended to consider it for a moment. 

“Hmm, nope. Sorry!” She said and laughed lightly. Harry pouted. Maybe he was losing his charm.

“Whatcha texting Louis for anyway? Isn’t he in the middle of a ten and a half hour shift?” Liam interrupted after he’d swallowed his mouthful of mashed potato. 

Harry nodded in agreeance, trying to figure out when Louis would have even seen Liam to tell him that. “Yeah, yeah he is. I’m just picking him up from work tonight, so he was just letting me know what time.” 

Niall frowned. “What are you picking him up for? Can’t he catch the tube?” 

“Nah, bit of a long story, but it’s easier if I just pick him up.” Harry said, dodging round the real answer. He didn’t feel like revealing Louis’ fear to everyone, didn’t think it was his place. 

“Right.” Niall said, his tone unconvinced. Perrie also seemed to sense Harry was trying to evade them, but thankfully she didn’t press it, simply leant forward with her phone to show Niall and Liam some cute video on Instagram of a puppy blowing bubbles in it's water bowl. Niall’s thought process was effectively cut off, and Harry thanked god for Perrie being such a gem. 

The rest of their meal carried on with laughter and casual discussion, and as they all filed out of the dining room, discarding their plates and tray at the door, Harry couldn’t help the feeling of missing Louis, wishing he was able to join their group. 

He hadn’t really considered up until that point how little he would be seeing Louis now that he had picked up these shifts. He felt selfish for the feeling of sadness that hit him square in the chest. This wasn’t about him, this was about Louis and his own sacrifices. But damn it, Harry didn’t want to have to miss his best friend. 

He and Louis had been fairly inseparable since the start of secondary school when Louis had accidentally dumped his entire paint palette on Harry’s work in art. He’d looked up at Harry with a smile that had spelt out guilt, but it was also a little rueful on the edges, and Harry could hardly even attempt to be mad. 

“Oops.” Louis had said. 

And Harry, being the vaguely bewildered teenager he was at the time, had simply returned with a “Hi.”

The rest, apparently, was history. He and Louis had become fast friends, spending their lunches together in the cafeteria, each of them becoming as comfortable in the others house as they were in their own. It got to the point where if for some reason Louis was running late, Harry would wait upstairs on Louis’ bed for him, having already greeted Jay and Louis’ four sisters, before making himself a snack and munching it happily in Louis’ room. That’s what had always been so simple for the two of them, the ease with which they were happy to exist around each other. There was no pressure for them, no struggle to keep conversation going or put up some kind of front about who they were. Around each other Harry was just Harry and Louis was just Louis. When it had come time for university choices, they hadn’t intentionally decided to go to the same one, but they’d ended up together anyway. It appeared that they simply couldn’t leave each other. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his thoughts of their years of knowing each other. Best friends was a hard declaration for some to make, too many people to choose from. But not for Harry, for Harry he knew without a single doubt his best friend would always be Louis. 

 

Harry arrived home to their empty dorm room and wandered around for a little while, tidying up the living room, and then venturing into Louis’ room. Louis never made his bed or picked any of his clothes up off the floor. Usually, Harry would leave the state of Louis’ room until it became unbearable for him to not step in and tidy it up. But tonight, Harry made quick work of stripping Louis’ bed and replacing it with clean fresh sheets, making the bed perfectly. He grabbed the clothes strewn across Louis’ floor, happy to tidy it if it made Louis’ life a bit easier when he got home late tonight.

He went to bed fairly early, attempting to make up for the hour of sleep he would lose later that night. It felt like had had only just drifted off when the alarm started chirping at him a little too cheerfully for the midnight. Every bone in his body was telling him to go back to sleep, to try again when it was eight in the morning and the sun was up and alive too. But Louis needed him, and Harry was not going to let him down on that. 

 

 

Harry sat on the bonnet of his car, parked on the side of the empty street, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He hadn’t even bothered to put a t-shirt on, had just tugged a hoodie on over his bare chest and slipped into his coat, and he was regretting it now. The cold of the night had turned his cheeks pink making him shiver slightly. The night was damp and cold, a wind that bit into every exposed piece of skin, and Harry could feel the promise of rain in the air. His curls were mussed with sleep and the wind, and he wanted nothing more than for Louis to walk out of the bar’s door, so he could take him home and get back to the warmth of bed. He watched the flickering fluorescent light above the bar. It was a hole in the wall kind of place, and no one would know they had one of London’s best beers on tap, and the best plate of nachos Niall proclaimed he had _ever_ eaten. Inside the place were soft couches and a dark relaxed vibe. Their friend group went there fairly often on a night out. 

“You could have waited in the car, crazy.” Louis called across to him. Harry tipped his head up to catch sight of him. He was just coming out of the small doorway of the bar, still wearing a black apron around his hips. The black kind that was only really half an apron and just hung from the hips down. Harry couldn’t think of what they were called. Was there even a special name for them? Or were they just an apron? Brushing the thought aside, Harry took in the rest of Louis’ appearance. Tired eyes, dishevelled hair, but his face was soft and rosy. 

“Yeah I know, I just didn’t want you to not see me and think I didn’t come or somthin.” Harry responded with his lips tilting into a smile. Harry expected Louis to head straight for the passenger seat where it would be warm and out of the wind, but instead, he walked right up to where Harry was on the bonnet and wrapped his arms around him. Harry relaxed into his warmth. 

“Thanks so much for this Haz. I really really appreciate it.” He murmured, pulling back. 

“You’re welcome. But why do you smell like you just downed the entire stock of a liquor store?” Harry asked. The air around Louis was thick with the smell of alcohol. “You know you’re not supposed to drink on the job right?” His tone teased and Louis rolled his eyes as he made his way to the passenger seat. 

“I think they did say something about that on my orientation.” Louis returned, his attempts at banter a little weak, and Harry knew it was because he was tired. “I dropped a whole case of gin by accident. Copped quite a bit of the splashback.” 

Harry frowned, rounding the car as well to slip into the driver’s side. Once he did, he leaned forward and turned the heating up, noticing the goosebumps on Louis’ skin. 

“That doesn’t come out of your paycheck does it?” Harry asked, pulling a bottom lip between his teeth as he started the car. Louis shook his head, and Harry let himself relax.

“Nah. First time I’ve done it. We have a three warnings system, and after that, it’s out of pocket. Everyone drops something at some point during the night though. I was just unlucky mine was the gin case.” Louis brushed it off unconcerned. 

“Good. There’s soup for you down there, if you’re hungry. Wasn’t sure if you’d need food or not. There should be a water bottle in the door, too.” Harry informed Louis, and Louis’ smile widened. 

“Well well, what a hospitable Uber driver you are.” Louis teased as he reached down for the soup that Harry had heated up in the microwave before leaving. 

“I try my best.”

 

 

Louis had eaten the soup quickly, and by the time they were halfway home he was asleep in the passenger seat, knees tucked up to his chest, head lolling against the cold glass window. Harry felt his heart contract a little. He looked so soft in his sleep, and Harry wasn’t even mad that he’d fallen asleep on him on the trip home. 

When they arrived back on campus, Harry got out of the car and walked to Louis’ side. He opened the door as slowly as possible, knowing it was what Louis’ head was leaning against. He gave Louis a gentle shake as he leaned across him to undo his seatbelt. His blue eyes blinked open softly as he looked up at Harry, red lips forming soft little shapes of confusion. 

“We’re home Lou. Come on, let’s get you upstairs. Bedtime.” Harry said gently, and Louis nodded slowly, letting Harry help him out of the car. He practically draped himself against Harry’s side once standing, and Harry let out a soft chuckle. 

“I’m the prince of the castle. Carry me.” Louis slurred into the shoulder of Harry’s coat, face smushed against the fabric. 

“Okay little prince, one step at a time.” Harry said, a gentle smile spreading across his face. Louis let out an indignant sound of protest. 

“I _said_ carry me!” He demanded, his voice louder yet still muffled by the fabric of Harry’s coat. 

“I’m fairly certain I’m not going to do that. It’s like four flights of stairs.” He couldn’t help but smile at Louis’ childishness though, a clear sign that he was exhausted out of his mind. Despite his refusal to carry Louis, he ended up supporting him up all the stair flights, and by the last set Louis had become almost entirely a dead weight, his whole body drooping against Harry. He was warm and solid against Harry’s side though, so Harry didn’t really mind. 

The empty hallway was odd and a little creepy, so unlike the way it was during the day, or on the weekend nights. On a Friday or Saturday night there was usually noise all around, music coming from one dorm, in other dorms you could hear thumps and yelling. But on a Monday night, it was just the two of them, making their way home together. Harry even had to switch on one of the stairwell lights as they made their way up the last flight.

Harry helped Louis the rest of the way, opening the plain white door to their dorm, and guided him into the bathroom to get Louis to brush his teeth. As soon as Louis had done that he climbed determinedly straight into bed, burrowing under the covers. Harry quirked a lip at that and found an extra blanket to place over Louis, flicking the light off as he left. 

_First night shift done. Many more to come._ Harry thought to himself almost bitterly. But not quite.

 

The alarm was ringing incessantly, and Harry could not for the life of him figure out where the _fuck_ it was. He thought he’d put his phone by his bed when he’d come back last night, but the noise seemed to be coming from above his head, almost like it was coming through the wall. Opening his eyes blearily, Harry raked his eyes over his room’s interior, searching for the source of his ringtone. 

A moment later the sound cut off, and Harry dropped back down onto the mattress, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips. Not two seconds later, he heard Louis’ soft fall of feet, and a pillow hit him square in the face. 

“You’re a twat.” Louis declared, voice sleep roughened and hair splayed comically in every which direction. “No. Actually. You’re a colossal twat.” He repeated, double emphasis on the twat. He dropped Harry’s phone onto the foot of his bed. 

“Where was it?” Harry slurred, sitting up slightly to properly look at Louis. “Also, have you considered majoring in English? Colossal’s a big word.”

Louis ignored the second comment. “In the bloody bathroom. Was ringing for ages before I had to turn the fucking thing off. Tryin to drive me insane are you Hazza?” Louis’ tone had slowly morphed from almost genuinely pissed off, to rather cheerful. Harry mentally counted it as a win. 

“Trying and succeeding, Lou.” Harry shot back, and swung his legs out of bed. He clicked the lock screen on his phone, nine o’clock flashing across the device. “Gotta get up anyways, slept fifteen minutes longer than we should have. You’re gonna be late for your lecture.” Harry informed Louis as he got up and meandered towards the hallway, hip checking Louis as he passed him where he was still stood in the doorway of Harry’s room. 

“Nah, I’ll just grab some breaky after instead, that way I won’t have to bother with the dining hall and I’ll be right on time.” Louis said off-handedly, finally beginning to make a move, heading back to his room. 

 

 

There was nothing to it, really, and Harry and Louis fell into the routine so easily it began to feel like second nature. Harry would meet Louis outside the bar at twelve-thirty, and though sometimes he would be waiting until one, and on a really late night, one thirty, Harry didn’t really mind. Preferred knowing Louis would be getting home safely after every shift. 

Louis would come out of that small doorway, a soft sleepy smile on his face, and Harry would greet him with a hug and some form of food, soup sometimes, or a sandwich. And then they would get in the car, and Louis would tell him about his day in a tone so gentle, so tired that Harry could feel the night's weight on them, like it was just the two of them driving in that car for the better part of forever. Eventually, Louis would slip into sleep, and Harry would wake him when they got back on campus, and he’d help him up every staircase. It was simple and easy and it worked. Only it didn’t work well enough. 

Harry began to notice the dark circles below Louis’ eyes, and Louis would get cranky so easily, at a tricky assignment or if he forgot to check a due date with a professor. He never got cranky with Harry, but he could still feel the simmering tension in Louis. The only time that tension was gone was at night when Louis was too tired to maintain it. By the time it was halfway through the second week, and Louis had stopped going to meals at the dining hall altogether because he was worried about using the money on his meal card, worried he couldn’t afford to reload it this semester, Harry had had enough. 

 

 

He met Louis in the library as per usual that day. He’d slowly taken to bringing Louis a coffee and a ham cheese croissant too, knowing Louis was probably definitely not eating enough. Louis always met his appearance with a grateful smile. Sliding into the seat next to Louis’, Harry slid the croissant and coffee across the desk. He took a sip of his own coffee and sighed contentedly. Lucy had finally stopped putting an extra sugar in it, whether that was because she’d finally thought that maybe he didn’t like it, or perhaps because he kept ordering for two people, he wasn’t sure. But he was thankful. 

“Thanks Hazza.” Louis murmured as he lifted his own coffee to his lips. Harry just tilted his head slightly, the “of course” going without saying. “Spoke to mum today.” Louis continued talking.

“Yeah? What’d she say?” Harry asked, sitting up slightly in his chair. He loved Jay, had spent so much time at Louis’ house when they were younger that Louis’ family felt like his own. 

“Not much, the twins have got one of their school productions coming up, it’s Alice in Wonderland, and they got cast as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, and they’ve both been cranky for weeks about which one of them is supposed to be Tweedledum. So they’re not speaking to each other.” Louis smiled softly, and Harry chuckled. 

“Do they realise no one will be able to tell them apart on the night anyway, so it doesn’t matter?” 

Louis’ eyes widened in mock alarm. “I wouldn’t be saying that to either of them, unless you’re angling to lose a limb.” He informed Harry, a joking lilt to his tone. 

“Right, right. Individuality and all that. Gotcha.” Harry replied. There was a slight lull in the conversation, Louis searching through his pencil case for a highlighter, and Harry took the opportunity. “Hey Lou, you’re not working Friday night are you? Got the night off?” 

“Yah. Wanted to work but they’ve got some catered function so they don’t need me. A night off should be good though, was thinking of having a movie night in, pjs and everything.” He responded, but Harry could tell he was a little distracted, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he highlighted a small chunk in his textbook. His fringe had been left untamed today and fell softly over his forehead, almost touching the desk when he bent his head forward to write. 

“What if we go get some food before we have a movie night?” Harry asked cautiously. He knew Louis was tired, knew he probably wouldn’t want to. But Harry just really really wanted to do something nice for Louis. Louis paused and looked up, highlighter leaving a soft splodge of colour on the page where he had let it rest. 

“Sure. Just… nowhere too fancy. Can’t be bothered getting dressed up.” Louis said, a flicker in his eyes like nerves or... something. Harry just nodded. They both knew what Louis was saying without saying. He couldn’t afford anything fancy. Harry knew Louis was probably even reluctant to the idea of eating out, an extra expense to come out of his paychecks. 

“I was thinking that little Mexican place? We can just have burritos or something; it won’t be a long dinner.” Harry suggested. It was a tiny little spot downtown, where everything was cheap but the food was great. He saw the relief on his face as Louis nodded and he felt a little burst of happiness that Louis had agreed. A smile spread over Louis’ face quickly. 

“Yeah! I love that place. They make the best desserts.” Harry practically saw Louis’ worries about money drop away for a few moments. “The chocolate ones are soo good, the little cake ones with the ice cream? Brilliant.” 

Harry felt his face quirk back. “Yeah. They’re the best. So Mexican and then a movie night? We’ll make it a proper night off.” 

Louis nodded in response, and the excitement on Louis' face as he leant forward and broke off a piece of croissant made Harry's chest buzz. “Sounds like a plan, Styles. Do you want some?” He held the piece of croissant out to Harry in an offering, but Harry shook his head. 

“Nah, thanks. I’ve gotta run, got a meeting with that professor who gave me a B. Gonna try argue my way to an A.” Louis snorted at this, and Harry grinned.

“Good luck with that, let me know how it works out.” Louis smiled, and shooed him off gently. 

Throwing a glance over his shoulder as he left, Harry called “It’s gonna work! I’ve got quite some charm.” He gave Louis a flirty little wink and Louis outright cackled. The librarian was not impressed, to say the least. 

 

When Friday came around, Harry couldn’t help the little bubble of excitement that was building in him. He was excited for some time with Louis. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the late night car trips with him, but an extremely tired half asleep Louis was still different to spending time with a fully awake Louis, and Harry missed him, to be honest. He missed the Louis who was quick as a whip and sharp and witty and always painstakingly aware of his surroundings. As much as sleepy Louis was adorable, Harry just really wanted some time where he didn’t feel like he was keeping Louis up. 

He shook his head at these thoughts, knowing it was selfish. But he didn’t really care. Harry couldn’t help it. He’d wanted to be around Louis since he was thirteen. The boy was like the damn sun, you just couldn’t look away, couldn’t not want to revolve your whole life around him. 

Walking into their dorm, Harry tossed his coat onto the hook and looked around for signs of Louis. His shoes were next to the door, so he had to be back. Wandering over to Louis’ room, he swung the door open slowly and glanced in. Louis was there, tucked up under a bundle of blankets in his bed. Harry smiled to himself. Naps were good things. Naps were great things. Glancing at the time, Harry wandered back out to the kitchen and settled down at the table to get some work done. 

They still had hours before they were planning to leave, but Harry was restless and excited, and as much as he tried to get himself to calm down by reading some literary essay or starting the novel for next semester, he simply couldn’t. He knew it was dumb, knew it was only Louis he was going out with, and they’d done it all the time before this job started up, but he was still just so excited. 

 

 

Eventually Louis woke up, looking soft and sleepy, exactly as Harry had become accustomed to seeing him, and wandered to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Harry meanwhile tried to come up with a single outfit that he actually felt like wearing. Everything was too… wrong. It was either too casual or too fancy and he was frustrated. Eventually, he settled on a plain white t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and his black skinny jeans. It wasn’t as though he was trying to impress anyone, it was just Louis. 

“Reaaady?” Louis called through Harry’s door, voice lilting. Harry nodded, realised he was an idiot, and used his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Harry said, opening his bedroom door and walking out. Louis was dressed similarly, playing it casual in his dark jeans and a sweater, but he noticed Louis had styled his fringe. What usually fell softly over his face was pushed back. 

“I am so so ready for a burrito.” Louis started chatting as he turned towards the entrance, scuffing his foot into his shoes one at a time until they were on. Harry took the more logical approach and bent to pull his boots on.

 

They walked to the restaurant, the evening air chilly, both of them wrapped tightly in their coats, hands shoved deep in pockets to stop them turning to ice. The twilight made the streets pretty and they both chatted casually as they walked, commenting on classes and end of semester exams, their families news and the stress their friends have been in with all their semester projects being due. Neither of them had been hit with that panic yet, somehow having managed to stay ahead of their schoolwork despite Louis and Harry's hectic late-night schedules. By the time they arrived at the little orange restaurant, Louis’ laugh had rung out more times than Harry could count and his cheeks were red with cold. Harry counted it as another win. 

 

They ended up seated at a small table at the back of the restaurant, unlike the usual one they took at the front when they came with the rest of the gang. It was quieter back there, and there was some instrumental music playing over the speakers that Louis seemed to know, humming the missing melody under his breath. He was looking through the menu, eyes scanning the page slowly. Harry didn’t bother looking, knew he’d just order the same thing he always did. But Louis liked to pretend he might actually order something different. 

He gave the game up within about three minutes, looking across to Harry. “I think I’ll just get the beef burrito.” He said, and Harry bit back a grin. 

“How original. I was thinking the same thing.” 

Louis picked the sarcasm in Harry’s tone and fixed him with a stern look. 

“It’s good to know exactly what you’re going to get when you order, Harold. Human beings don’t like change.” He defended, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve certainly just demonstrated that well enough, I’d say.” Harry returned, and Louis leant forward, ready for the same debate they always had. 

“I don’t see you ordering anything different either, Harold.” And they’ve had this argument on repeat so many times that Harry could see Louis gearing with his next line already, before Harry’d even responded to his first. 

“But at least I admit it. At least I don’t look at the menu pretending I’m going to try something new and then never do.” Harry prodded, egging Louis on. 

“I like to have options!” Louis exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air. It’s at that moment that a waitress stepped up behind him, and Louis narrowly missed knocking her with his gesture. “Oh, sorry love.” He said, the tone of exasperation slipping into apologetic. Harry muffled his laughter with his hand. 

“That’s quite alright.” The server said, smiling. “What can I get for you two this evening? Or would you like a few more minutes?” Harry could no longer muffle his laughter with his hand. A kick from Louis under the table was aimed straight at his shin though, so that helped a little. 

“No, I think we’ve decided, haven’t we Haz?” Louis said. Harry could only nod. “We’ll have two of the beef burritos please.” The server nodded agreeably and scribbled it down on the notepad she’d pulled from her pocket. 

“Would you like to order dessert now as well? Or I can come around later after your main.” She offered. 

“I’d say we could order now-“

“Later, please.” Harry finally got himself together enough to speak, interrupting Louis and effectively cutting him off completely. Louis shot Harry a quizzical glance but didn’t prod, leaving it be. 

The server nodded again, gave them both a smile and left with a “That will be right out, boys.” 

“She’s pretty.” Louis murmured across the table to Harry, and Harry nodded non-committedly. He could sense Louis was angling at something, and he had a second sense he did not want to know what it was. “Might be single, too.”

“Are you trying to set me up?” Harry asked, brow furrowing as he scrutinised Louis’ face. Louis leaned back in his chair. 

“Not… set you up exactly. Just, remind you of your options.” Louis said diplomatically.

“Yeah, well she’s not really my type, is she?” Harry muttered softly. This time it was Louis’ brow that creased. 

“What, pretty?”

“No. More like, female. Well, I guess that is my type, just not… my only type.” Harry said. And, wow. Alright. He hadn’t even been planning on coming out to Louis, assumed it wasn’t something he really ever had to do, assumed Louis just kind of knew. But if he was planning on it, he definitely wouldn’t have planned on doing it at the tiny local Mexican place with absolutely zero pre-thought or general consideration of repercussions. Seemed a bit late now though. Louis’ face had gone slightly slack as he looked at Harry, and for one awful, squeezing second Harry didn’t know what he was going to say, was scared for a flicker of a moment. That in itself was ridiculous, Louis was gay. He didn’t very well care if Harry wasn’t straight, Harry had to remind himself. When Harry glanced at Louis’ face again, he recognised the expression. It was… admiration, or something close to it. 

“You’re so brave Haz.” He said quietly. And Harry didn’t really know what he meant. It wasn’t Harry who was brave, he thought, waiting twenty-one years until he felt he could say it. If anyone was brave it was Louis, scared and sixteen and spilling his secrets without knowing if there would be repercussions but doing it anyway. Louis continued before Harry could protest though. “You just... I don’t know how you do that. You’re always so, you? You just, you’re unapologetically yourself all the damn time and I don’t know how you do it.” 

Harry felt the blush rise on his cheeks as Louis spoke. “I don’t mean to be. Brave, that is. You just make it so easy to be brave with you. I didn’t even mean to say that, just then. It just kind of slipped out.”

Louis smiled, a smile that felt private and just for Harry. “So you’re pan? Or are you not sure?” Louis asked, and Harry had to blink for a moment, wondering how this was what his evening had turned into. Definitely not the plan. 

“I think so, yeah. Seems to be the one that fits me best I’d say.” He’d begun to twist his hands together, and Louis reached across the table to pry them apart. 

“Does anyone else know?” 

“Don’t think so. I mean, I haven’t told anyone else. But I think me mum and Gems know. Assumed you knew, too, to tell the truth.” Harry said, and he felt shy suddenly, laid a little bit too bare, even for Louis’ company. The silence waited, bundled heavy with anticipation. And yet Louis barely blinked, just shook his head softly. 

“I didn’t, if that helps. Had an implication, but nothing more. Thought I might have just, wanted you to be.” Louis responded, and he seemed lighthearted, like this conversation wasn’t about a truth Harry had kept inside of him for so damn long. 

“Why did you want me to be?” Harry asked, a crease between his eyes as he tried to work out what Louis was saying. 

“I think maybe just because I was hoping for someone who got it. You know, someone who understood too.” Louis said it quietly, and Harry’s heart pinged a little bit. 

“Well, you do now. Sorry I didn’t like, tell you sooner.” Harry bit his lip, feeling bad. 

“Nothing to be sorry about Hazza.” Louis said, a fond expression on his face. “Are you gonna watch that game at Niall’s tomorrow?” He asked, and just like that, the topic was dropped. Harry could hardly believe it was so easy, that Louis made it so simple. 

 

When their meals came, Harry and Louis both quietened down, a soft lull falling over the conversation as it always did when they ate, happy to enjoy good food and good company in silence. Louis finished first and leaned back slightly in his chair, smiling lightly. 

“My god, I don’t know how they do it here, but somehow they just get better every time.” Louis declared and Harry nodded, popping the last bite of burrito into his mouth. 

“You’re not wrong.” Harry said through a mouthful, and Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry. 

“Gross. Have some damn manners, Harold.” Louis scolded. Harry just swallowed and stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I don’t give a damn.” He singsonged. 

“Now, please tell me we’re getting dessert. Because I am not leaving here till I get one of those amazing chocolate things.” Said Louis, blatantly ignoring Harry’s albeit childish response. Harry sat up a little straighter at that and nodded. 

“Sure, I’m going to the bathroom, but when I come back we’ll order yeah?” Harry scraped his chair back, standing up. 

“Orrr I could just order for you, since I know exactly what you’re gonna get.” 

Harry frowned. “No, I’m going to get something different. Just wait patiently.” He instructed, but Louis pouted, heavily. 

“We both know you’re lying. You’re just doing this to be a twat because I made you wait to order the burritos. Dick.” Harry rolled his eyes at this and walked off anyway. On his way to the bathroom, he had a brief conversation with the waitress, and then took his damn time wandering to the bathroom, and took even longer to wash his hands after he’d been. He was being petty, because sometimes riling Louis up was just too enjoyable. 

When he got back to the table Louis looked on the brink of murdering him. 

“Are you ready yet, your highness? Don’t need to primp your curls anymore? Or perhaps have your shoes shined before you can have dessert?” Louis said, tone conveying a teasing that border-lined on displaying annoyance. Harry, catching sight of the server over Louis’ shoulder, smiled to himself. 

 

“Nope, I think I’m good. What are you gonna have?” Harry was provoking him and Louis knew it, but he was still so ready to bite back a retort when the waitress and several other staff of the Mexican restaurant started singing, a vaguely off-key rendition of happy birthday. Louis paused, looking around confused, and right next to his shoulder was the waitress, holding one of the chocolate desserts Louis was so obsessed with, a lighted candle perched on it. 

“Wha-“ Louis began, but a swift kick from Harry under the table shut him up, as Harry quickly joined the employees in singing happy birthday. As they finished, the waitress placed the plate down gently in front of Louis and Harry motioned for him to blow out the candles. Louis did so, looking partially amused and partially confused as hell. He smiled gratefully at the servers all the same, playing along. As soon as they walked away though, Louis leaned forward sharply.

“Harry. You do realise that it’s not my birthday, don’t you?” Louis said quietly, worried about being overheard. Harry nodded. “Then why…?” Louis trailed off, confused. 

“You’ve just... been so stressed lately, with work and you’ve been so tired and I guess I thought, what better way to cheer you up than free dessert? You love dessert, and you love free stuff. So.” Harry shrugged, suddenly feeling mildly embarrassed at his actions, worried Louis wasn’t as pleased as he originally thought he would be. Instead, Louis’ smile grew wide, adoration conveyed in the glance. 

“You are something else, Harry Styles.” Was all he said though, and he picked up a spoon, popping some of the dessert in his mouth. “Oh my god. Brilliant.” He murmured, and Harry grinned. Louis then pushed the second spoon they had been given across to Harry, and Harry joined him happily. Louis liked it. Louis had smiled. That was all that mattered.

 

After they’d finished and paid, they walked home in practical silence, Harry commenting on something every now and again, but Louis remained quiet, only humming or nodding along to Harry’s words. He was inside his head, Harry could see it, but he didn’t know how to bring him out, or if he should even bother trying. So instead, he didn’t try, just let Louis think as they walked. 

 

It was when they finally walked in through their apartment door and Harry called over his shoulder to ask Louis if he wanted popcorn for their movie night that Louis seemed to come out of it. He looked up at Harry, the glance going unnoticed until Harry turned back when his question was only met with silence. Louis was looking at him, expression unreadable, his eyes full of an intensity Harry couldn’t place. He faltered when he met Louis’ eyes, confusion blooming across Harry’s face.

“What?” Harry asked, softly, curious.

“Nothing, I just…” And then Louis was stepping forward, so surely, crowding closer and closer into Harry’s space, the intention of his movements so clear, and yet Harry didn’t move a muscle. Because Louis was kissing him, so softly, soft enough that despite his closeness, Harry knew Louis was asking a question, telling Harry to push him away if he wanted, telling him he could push him away. 

Harry pulled him closer, arms settling on Louis’ soft waist, thumbing over the material of his sweater. They kissed for a moment. It was fleeting and Harry tried so hard to hold onto it but Louis was taking a step back before Harry could stop him, placing some space between them. 

“Harry.” Louis said so softly, as though he could barely breathe without his name spilling out. Harry could feel the intensity of the situation, knew there was something they had to talk about, something Louis wanted to say, something they had to decide. But he needed a second. He needed a moment to process that his best friend just kissed him in their dorm and Harry had felt everything. 

“Lou.” Harry said after a moment. 

“I… can I?” Louis gestured helplessly and Harry gave a nod, encouraging him to say his words. “You... I don’t know when it happened Haz, I really don’t. At some point this past couple of weeks you’ve become everything I look forward to. When you pick me up at night, that’s the best part of my whole day, I feel myself counting down to every minute with you, and then you go and you bring me coffees and you organise things like free dessert. Do you realise how hard you’re making it for me not to fall in love with you? You’re just so much Harry.” Louis took a light breath, a shaky chuckle leaving his lips. “You’re so much and I think I’m in love with you.” 

Harry felt it then, slamming into his chest like all those things Louis was saying were just occurring to him, as though Harry had never before realised Louis was the best part of every one of his days, like he’d never thought about how much he wanted to keep bringing coffee to Louis every day forever. Like he’d never realised he was completely in love with the sleepy boy who spent his nights in the passenger seat of his car. Because, if he was being truthful, he never had thought of those things. He hadn’t needed to. They were just truths, out there, pulsing and existing and Harry had never needed to give them recognition for them to be true, they simply were. They were the truest thing Harry knew and he needed Louis to know them too. 

“I think I’m in love with you too. Will you kiss me again? Please?” Harry said. On an exhale of relief Louis was pulling him in by Harry’s wrists, pressing his mouth to Harry’s and kissing and tasting and just feeling. Harry could hardly breathe, hardly focus. All he knew was that he wanted Louis’ mouth on his preferably for the rest of eternity. This boy, right here in front of him, with his blue eyes and his soft fringe and his sleepy smiles was everything Harry wanted to keep with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed spending some time with a sleepy Louis and an overly helpful Harry, I know I always do.  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought, good or bad, or come over to my tumblr [ and we can be best friends.](https://love-someone-special.tumblr.com/)  
> Any typos you notice, feel free to let me know so I can fix them and make it seem like I'm magically great at grammar.  
> Also, if you really truly liked it and you feel like having me love you for the rest of eternity you can reblog my fic post [ here.](https://love-someone-special.tumblr.com/search/such%20a%20lazy%20love)  
> So much love for you all!! L xxx


End file.
